


Because that's all it was, a dream, right?

by ginnieZz_0607



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Dream Sex, F/M, Fem!Harry, Fingering, Manipulation, Older Tom Riddle, She doesn't think he's real, She's Asleep, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnieZz_0607/pseuds/ginnieZz_0607
Summary: Small one-shot of a Voldemort who wants to get some secrets from Harry when she is sleeping, but gets a little more than he bargained for
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Because that's all it was, a dream, right?

Harry’s night began restless. Her mind was consumed with worry, something she was not a stranger to, but for some reason tonight was particularly bad. Her mind jumped from one fear to another – from dementors in little winging, to her recent Wizengamot trial, to Umbridge and her forthcoming detention. She fell between flashes of thoughts and memories, tossing and turning in her bed.

She was brought to the present by the feeling of someone touching her. It was only feather-light, but she could feel the warmth of someone’s fingers just above her breast. Confused she opened her eyes to see a man. A man she recognised. It took a while, she supposed it was the drowsiness, but she realised it was Tom Riddle. Not the spectre of the teenager that she’d met in her second year, but an older, more mature looking man.

But it was distinctly him.

Voldemort.

It was strange that she did not feel afraid. He had not the piercing red eyes or snakelike features but soft brown hair and warm brown eyes. She went to move, to cast Lumos and wake herself from this strange hallucination, but she was stopped by his long fingers wrapping themselves around her throat.

She moaned loudly, taken aback by how aroused it made her to have his fingers on her throat. She didn’t struggle and didn’t reach for her wand. She felt him twitch involuntarily and in reaction he squeezed her neck tighter. She supressed another moan, closing her eyes lightly and enjoying the feeling of vulnerability it gave her. She left her hands by her side, afraid of his reaction should she move them. Instead, in a desperate need for pressure, she began to twist and buck her hips towards him. Harry didn’t have much sexual experience but had touched herself enough to know exactly where she wanted him to put his other hand.

As if he read her mind, he accepted to her silent request and cupped her, palm resting far too delicately over her nub, fingers ghosting a promise over her entrance. All too quickly and slowly at the same time, he pushed his middle finger inside of her. He moved against her walls, curling his finger slightly to build up the pressure she was so desperately holding onto. It didn’t take long before Harry was gasping for air, her eyes blackening at the edges and breathlessly moaning. Completely at his mercy, she came. Wordlessly moaning, unable to release any sound, her toes curled, her fingers twisted the sheets, and she felt the waves of pleasure wreak through her body.

And almost as quickly as it began it ended. Harry woke up with a start, sweaty and confused but breathless and satisfied. She felt for the edges of her blanket and pulled them above her shoulders, curling onto her side. She quickly decided that this dream is not one she would write to her godfather about despite her promise. It was the chocolate frog before bed, she convinced herself, too much sugar is not good for the brain. As she tried to calm her breathing and fall back asleep, she slowly lifted her hand to her neck, feeling where his fingers were, holding her tight, her other hand slipping underneath her shorts quickly bringing her towards another orgasm as she thought of him. She fell asleep soon after, secretly hoping that she would dream of him again, because that’s all it was: a dream. Right?

_____

Voldemort pulled himself out of his mind, twisting the rings around on his fingers. Well, that was an interesting turn of events. They’d only ever shared minds when he was overly emotional and let his guard slip, but that, well, that was not what he was expecting when he purposefully pried into her mind. He’d never seen her like that before, all but naked, vulnerable and absolutely divine.

He’d had to touch her, to move her hair from her face and see the scar he’d placed there years ago. He didn’t expect to actually be able to. He traced his fingers down her face, her chest, watching as goosebumps followed, watching as her nipples became harder and more visible through the camisole. He’d nearly stopped himself there, intending to go into her mind and search for secrets, but her eyes fluttered open and stared into his soul. She wasn’t scared, she was… he didn’t recognise the look in her eyes, but as she began to move he quickly wrapped his hand around her neck, stopping her.

He didn’t expect the loud moan she produced, nor the reaction it created in his groin. He grasped tighter, unsure what she was going to do. She gasped for air through breathy moans, bucking her hips towards him. He’d had to touch her more. His trousers got inexplicably tight as he dropped his other hand and felt how wet she was. He instinctively slipped a finger inside her and nearly moaned himself at how warm she felt, how she contracted around him, and the intense thought of how it would feel to have his dick inside of her. He brought her to orgasm within seconds, squeezing her throat tight as she came, writhing around underneath him.

It had been a long time since someone rose that much of a reaction out of him. He palmed his cock, replaying the moment over, watching her face as she breathlessly screamed in pleasure. He grunted through his own release cumming in his hand.

He was even more determined than before to pull the girl round to his side, to show Dumbledore as the manipulative bastard that he was and get her to see sense. The thought passed through his brain before he could stop it, him, ruler of magical Britain and her by his side as his queen.

**Author's Note:**

> May have written this incredibly horny at 2 am. Lockdown really has got me pining for men I don't need.   
> Should I write more? Give me some ideas where to go with it and I'll give it a go.


End file.
